Solid state storage cells, including NAND flash memories, are increasingly gaining market share in both enterprise and consumer data storage solutions. They are resilient to shock and their I/O performance is better than that of conventional hard disk drives. A NAND flash memory is divided into many blocks and each block is divided into many pages.
A controller may write to a NAND flash memory and may allocate buffers for writing. These buffers occupy area space and consume power.